


Of Messages and Matrimony

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Series: Messaging Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Group chat, Multi, Social Media, something ive never tried before so be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: A Ravenscroller post ensues a shitshow of hilarity in groupchats throughout Westeros
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Willas Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Trystane Martell/Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Messaging Westeros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145321
Comments: 30
Kudos: 127





	Of Messages and Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again readers! A bit of fun on a Monday evening. Hope you all enjoy it. Pure! Xx
> 
> (Selwyn in this is the cousin of Rhaella and a Targaryen through his mother’s side and Lyanna/Rhaegar/Elia are a polyamourous couple)

**THE LIONS OF THE ROCK**

**Myrcella** : 

GUYS!!!!! 

THIS IS MADNESS

IS ANYONE ACTIVE??? 

**Tyrion:**

It's 2 in the morning Cella why are you awake? 

**Myrcella** :

Go on Ravenscroller now Uncle Ty! 

**Tyrion:**

Fuck off! 

You are joking me

Is this real or is this wine stronger than i think? 

**Tywin:**

For the love of god it's the early hours of the morning. Why are you both awake? Cella you have school at 9 if im not wrong, same for you and work Tyrion. 

**Robert:**

You guys seeing what I'm seeing? 

**Myrcella:**

Yessss Dad! Isn't it wonderful? 

**Tommen:**

They actually did it

I thought it was only a joke

**Joffrey:**

Piss off im trying to sleep

**Cersei:**

Language Joff! 

Lol I'm acc so surprised ngl

**Sansa:**

Why is my husband jumping up and down like he's high? 

**Myrcella:**

Look at Ravenscroller. You can't miss it. 

**Sansa:**

No way? 

Why didn't she tell me?!

Im her best friend ffs. 

But that dress OMG. PERFECT! 

**Myrcella:**

I KNOW RIGHT! 

**Tywin:**

CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? 

**Myrcella:**

Grandfather please keep calm especially at your age

*photo*

**Tywin:**

What the fuck? 

HOW DARE HE DO THAT WITHOUT ME THERE

THE AUDACITY

I AM HIS FATHER

HE'S BEING DISIHERITED

TYRION IS NOW MY FAVOURITE

THAT ARSE

CUNT

**Robert:**

AHAHAHAHA 

**Genna:**

Well this is a turn up for the books. I'm off to buy him an amazing wedding gift. Tywin's reaction will be worth all the gold dragons alone.

**THE WOLVES OF WINTER**

**Sansa:**

Guys you have to go on Ravenscroller now! 

**Arya:**

It's nearly 3 am for god's sake what could be so important? 

Oh shit

I bet Tywin is seething 

**Ned:**

What is going on at this ungodly hour? 

**Sansa:**

Dad look… 

*photo*

**Ned:**

Oh wow… 

**Cat:**

Wait is that real??? 

#shook

**Robb:**

What have we told you about using a hashtag mum. Smhhhh. 

**Margaery:**

Oh my god that's what that dress was for! 

**Sansa:**

You knew? 

**Margaery:**

Not at all. She bought it with Renly last week for 'something important'. Who in the fuck buys a white Dornish dress to wear to anything else? We've been such idiots

**Bran:**

Oh I knew, overheard them talking about it a few days back

**Ned:**

What have I told you about eavesdropping Brandon! 

**Rickon:**

Shaggy dog just shat on the kitchen floor

**Cat:**

RICKON HOWLAND STARK! 

**Jon:**

Oh for fucks sake this family is such a mess 

**Gendry** : 

Can't be worse than the the Lannister's atm though 

**Tyrion:**

True dat nephew of mine

  
  


**THE STORMY STAGS**

**Gendry:**

Uncle Renly, I assume you knew about this? 

*photo*

**Renly:**

Nahh

Im shook babe

I mean she could have at least told me

But her legs look fucking amazing in those heels and her ass in that dress daymnn girl

**Stannis:**

Your gay Renly or have you forgotten? 

**Loras:**

Not when he was sucking my dick a few hours ago he didn't 

**Shireen:**

DECEASED

**Selyse:**

OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! 

**THE REGAL ROSES**

**Margaery:**

LORAS! RENLY! 

Did you know? 

**Loras:**

Nah babe new to us

**Olenna:**

Spill the tea? 

**Margaery:**

*photo*

**Olenna:**

THAT'S MY GIRL.

**Willas:**

Teaching my eighty year old grandmother internet slag was a bad idea. 

**Olenna:**

Dont hate me cause you aint me

**Garlan:**

Why Will, Just why? 

Also I bet this has caused quite the stir. 

**Margaery:**

Sansa said the Lannister chat was shook and Tywin lost it. 

**Oberyn:**

Why am I still in this chat? I broke up with Will last year? 

But damnnnn the tea

**The Spears**

**Oberyn:**

Looks like JLann is getting disinherited

*photo*

**Ellaria:**

OMG IS THIS REAL?

**Elia:**

I’m so proud of him. #FuckTywin

**Arianne:**

Trys did Cella know?

**Trystane:**

Nah sis she’s as shook as we all are

**Quentyn:**

Daymn those legs

**Rhaenys:**

She's hidden those well. If id have known those were hidden all this time I'd have tried to climb them.

**Nymeria:**

Me too

**Tyene:**

Me three

**Obara:**

And Me

**Aegon:**

Am I the only one who doesn’t want to fuck her?

**Doran:**

YES

**Rhaegar:**

Wowzer, Jon said he didn’t even know

**Sarella:**

Omg

**Loreza** :

What present should we send them? Diplomatic immunity? Cause Tywin will be on the warpath.

**Olyvar:**

LOLLLLLLLL

**Mors:**

Nice one Loreza

**The Dragons**

**Rhaegar:**

TEAAA 

*photo*

**Rhaella:**

Atta boy he needed to have a late rebellion

**Daenerys:**

Wait this actually happened?

Our cousin didn’t say a thing

Did Sansa know @jon

**Jon:**

Not a scoobie Auntie

**Lyanna:**

This is actually hilarious and I thought our situation was funny @Rhaegar @Elia

**Elia:**

Innit just 

**Viserys:**

Fuck off am trying to win at Gangster! Bravos

**Aegon:**

Your such a man child Uncle Vis

**Drogo:**

Yoooo that happened

Fist bump Aegon Vis stop being an ass and be happy for your cousin 

**Selwyn:**

WAIT? 

WHAT THE FUCK? 

HOW COULD SHE NOT TELL ME? 

So happy for her though! 

My baby is all grown up. 

  
  


**OATHKEEPERS INC.**

**Bronn:**

Well fuck me

*photo*

**Podrick:**

Awh im so happy for them!!!

**Tormund:**

Oh fuck why pretty boy? I wanted the big woman. No fair.

**Peck:**

AWWW @pia

**Pia:**

Omg such a cute thing

**Addam:**

I'm his best friend ffs how didn't I know? Happy for him tho obvs.

**Barristan:**

That's sweet. The caption too!

  
  
  


**Ravenscroller**

**J_Lannister** posted four hours ago

  
  


**J_Lannister**

That’s what you get for waking up in Braavos. Mr and Mrs Jaime Lannister. I couldn’t love my new wife @BrienneOathkeeper more. Thank you for eloping with me after only a week of planning after I proposed. Now for our honeymoon of a month sailing through the Southern Isles. Love you forever Brienne. My moon and son. My Wench. My Wife.


End file.
